


you had a busy day today

by rocketmans



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, golden globe announcements, taron is self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: this is just a little tiny one shot before I try and get my shit together and post more
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 14





	you had a busy day today

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is tiny and kinda sucks

richard had been away for 1917 press when they were announcing the award nominees for the golden globes. it hadn’t really even been on his mind, taron hadn’t mentioned it either, but either way, he decided to give his boyfriend a facetime call whilst they were being announced.

“t? angel?” he called out once the call had been answered. 

“hi, dickie!” beamed taron as he turned the phone to face himself.

“hello, sweetheart.” richard greeted, “you watching the golden globe nominations announcement?”  
taron’s mood had immediately shifted and richard could tell that easily, “alright, love?” 

“i’m fine. but no, i wasn’t planning on watching it.” taron admitted.

“talk to me, love.” richard spoke softly.

taron let out a sigh before beginning, “you know that i’m extremely proud of rocketman. i think it turned out amazing and like look- I met you. but what if it doesn’t get anything? what if i disappoint elton?”

richard was honestly kind of surprised. he didn’t even think of it that way, but he knew it was taron’s conscious speaking. “mo aingeal, you couldn’t disappoint him if you tried. we’re all insanely proud of you and this film. even if it doesn’t get nominated for anything— which it will, it doesn’t change anything.” he reassured.

taron have him a soft smile, “okay.” 

and they watched it.

when 1917 was announced taron turned to the screen, “i love you. i’m so proud of you.” 

richard waved him away, “turn back around, love.”

and then when taron’s name was called, “you can turn back around, t.”

taron turned back around and richard presses a kiss to his hand before placing it against the screen. 

“i told you, you have nothing to worry about, sweetheart.” and they both had the biggest grins on there faces.

then a week later, richard was back home and currently unlocking his front door.

he and taron shared a tight hug and exchanged kisses before richard swooped him up in his arms and literally swept him off his feet.

“i’m so fucking proud of you, mo aingeal.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay the gaelic lowkey looks like I’m just a bad speller but I think I had introduced it a couple one shots back and I wanted to bring it back. 
> 
> the only gaelic in this one translates to my angel


End file.
